


Sheikah Sendoff

by Goombario



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Link, in his journey to defeat Calamity Ganon and rescue Princess Zelda, gains aid from an old friend: a small woman named Purah. Purah knew Link one hundred years ago before he was put into sleep, and used to provide him with a night of relief before he would leave for journies with the princess. Now that Link is back, Purah wishes to give him one more "Sheikah sendoff" before he resumes his quest.
Relationships: Link & Purah (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 18





	Sheikah Sendoff

"Snap! Snap! Your Sheikah Slate is upgraded!"

Purah bowed, looking up at Link with a grin on her face. Link applauded her, smiling and nodding in thanks for her service. It took the hero a long time to gather up enough ancient parts for his Sheikah Slate to gain more features, but each visit with Purah proved to be more useful than the last.

"You should be able to use more features with your slate now!" Purah put her hands on her sides, pushing out her chest with pride. "It's all thanks to me, of course!" Purah wasn't normally so vain, but Link had to admit that he found it cute--it was easy to forget that she was actually one hundred and twenty years old sometimes.

"Thank you," Link muttered. He never spoke much at all, and when he did it was barely a sentence, but he was grateful all the same. "... Snap." He added, smiling at Purah.

"Snap!" Purah grinned. She leaped from her stool, looking up at Link. Her eyes moved up and down Link's body, or at least as high as she could from her size. "Say, Linky. You in the mood to take a break from your travels?"

Link simply nodded, returning to his normal silent ways. Purah looked over at her assistant, Symin--he had his nose buried in a book. She walked over to the man--or waddled cutely to him--and Symin bent down to her level. After a moment of conversation, he gave Purah a nod and a smile. Purah turned back to face Link and returned to his side, grabbing his hand.

"I want you to come up to my room with me. I'm sure you know about it, it's where you read my diary." Purah scowled as she spoke those last words, but Link's nervous expression made her grin. "I think it's time that you had a traditional Sheikah sendoff, just like I gave you a hundred years ago. All of the Sheikah men get one from their woman on the night before they leave for a long journey, and you always loved mine!"

Link tilted his head in confusion. Purah chuckled, shaking her head and heading for the nearby door, holding onto Link's fingers with her small hand. The moon shone brightly in the sky as Purah lead the pointy-eared swordsman up the flight of stairs to her room, ushering Link inside and making sure no one saw them as she closed the door. Candles lit the room, giving Link enough light to see her bed and most of the room.

"Here we are, Linky!" Purah said happily. She pushed Link back, watching in amusement as the man fell onto her bed. "Now just close your eyes as I prepare for your official Sheikah sendoff, okay?"

Link smiled. Surely, whatever she had in mind would be fun or interesting. He put his hands over his eyes to satisfy her, smiling wide as he waited for her next instruction. All he could hear was clothing moving around--was she preparing new armor for him, or maybe a new tunic?

All of a sudden, Link felt himself be pushed back onto the bed, landing on his back. Even through his tunic, the bed felt soft and comfortable--there were nights that he would pay any amount of Rupees to be able to sleep in a bed like this one. Purah still didn't speak a word, which made Link wonder what she had in mind; his curiosity peaked, however, when he felt something pulling at his pants. Despite wanting to look at what was happening to him, Link followed Purah's command and kept his eyes closed. He wasn't sure what the short woman was doing, but he hoped he would be finding out sooner than later.

His pants were being pulled down. Link could feel his penis become exposed to the cool air in the room. Normally, any sane person would open their eyes and see why their private business was being aired, but Link, being gullible, kept waiting. When he didn't respond, Link could hear an annoyed groan from Purah. Was he supposed to look now?

"You're just as dumb as you were then, Linky!" Purah whined. "Fine! I'll just do it myself like I always do!"

Link didn't remember what she was referring to, but he was sure that ... wait a moment. His train of thought fell off the rails.

Something felt warm around his penis. Very warm and very, very nice. Purah's request be damned, Link moved his hands away and looked down; Purah was sitting on him, with his cock buried inside her small pussy. Her blue skirt had been tossed to the floor, and a pair of white cotton panties were bunched up around her left leg--she had clearly been moving quickly to get started.

Her long, white overshirt was barely held up by one of her trembling hands, showing off her pale stomach, small budding breasts, and hairless pussy to Link. He could see her long, blue kneesocks were beginning to run down her legs from her rapid movements. Her black, polished shoes bounced every time she pushed off the bed to move up Link's cock before falling back down. Purah had a line of drool running down her chin and a glazed look in her eyes as she started to move, riding Link's cock. After a moment, she noticed that Link had started to look at her. She gave him a sly grin.

"S-Snap!" Purah said, making a v-sign with her fingers followed by a moan of pleasure. "Y-You probably don't remember my sendoffs, Linky, but you would always fuck me all night before you'd leave for a big assignment from Princess Zelda. We never told her, though! The princess wouldn't like me using her own personal sex knight!"

Link was confused, but the feeling of Purah's small, tight pussy clamping down on his erect, hard cock made any questions in his mind wash away. The only thing that remained in his thoughts was her mention of Link being Zelda's "personal sex knight." Was she implying that he was Zelda's sexual partner? Link could remember Zelda, of course, but he couldn't recall having the title of her 'personal' anything besides knight.

"W-When I found out that Zelda gave you her first time, I-I was jealous!" Purah confessed, beginning to bounce on Link's cock faster. Link was amazed that her small form could take so much of his shaft inside of her, but after a few deep pushes, Purah was taking all of his cock inside of her as she rode him. "You were the only man she would ever lay with! Her father wanted her to marry a prince from a neighboring kingdom, but she demanded to be with you!" Purah gave Link a smile, winking at him. "You would always tell me stories about sex with her while you fucked me, Linky! Although I didn't like the idea of another lady having you, you could tell a pretty steamy story!"

Link had long given up on trying to make sense of the situation; Purah said this was a normal thing for him when he was awake years ago, so why fight it? The only thing different besides one hundred years' time was likely just her short stature, and it wasn't as if she had reverted in actual age as well. If anything, Purah was a cougar many times over now!

"I was way better than Princess Zelda when it came to sex!" Purah bragged, beginning to bounce her ass on Link as she rode his cock at a rapid pace. "My boobs were bigger back then, too! You loved watching them bounce, and touching them, and putting this between 'em!" Purah reached down and grabbed the base of Link's dick, stroking it slightly as it entered her. "If I still had my big tits, maybe you'd be my man, huh?" Purah laughed. Link closed his eyes, feeling his orgasm start to approach. Purah grinned at the look on his face. "Linky's gonna cum, huh? You're gonna fill up my pussy before leaving like you always do?"

"Ah!" Link groaned, feeling his cock begin to throb. He reached up and grabbed Purah's waist, pulling her down and holding her still as he started to orgasm, firing ropes of cum into her petite body. Purah let out a shout of pleasure, arching back as she came as well, gushing her juices all over Link's dick and his stomach. Her small legs trembled as she rode out her orgasm, pressing her hands on Link's chest as she made short, frantic bounces on his cock until her orgasm subsided. Link released his grip on her waist, watching her breath heavily as the both of them basked in their afterglow.

"Oh, my energetic little Linky ..." Purah said with a satisfied sigh, slowly pulling herself from Link's cock and moving in front of him, laying on her stomach as she reached for his still-erect dick. She started to lick around the base and trail her tongue to the head of his cock, taking it into her mouth and quickly bobbing her head as fast as she could. Link let out another moan, reaching out and taking a hold of the bun in her hair. Using it for control, he pushed Purah's head down further and faster, fucking her mouth at his own pace--Purah didn't resist, allowing the hero to use her as he wanted.

Time passed as Link watched Purah lick and suck his cock. No matter how well she worked her tongue or how roughly she sucked on him, Link didn't feel a second orgasm coming. Purah must have read the puzzled look on his face and pulled her mouth off of Link's dick, instantly gripping it and rapidly pumping her hand; she refused to let him go a moment without pleasure.

"I'm making sure you last all night, Linky!" Purah happily explained, giving Link's dick a long lick from the base to the tip. "Your sendoff is gonna be the best I've ever given you! I have to make sure you can focus on saving us all, right?" Without waiting for Link to react, Purah took his cock back into her mouth and resumed moving her head--it's not like he would answer her anyway. Link closed his eyes and let out a pleasured sigh, resting his hand on Purah's head as she sucked him off. Purah was making sure that Link enjoyed every minute, and the hero did indeed--after this night, he was sure he'd be able to focus on his journey.

When Link finally came again, Purah gulped down every drop without even a hint of difficulty. As she pulled her head away and licked her lips, she gave Link a grin and winked at him. Link sat up as Purah crawled up his body, laying her head on his chest and cuddling against him. Link slowly stroked her hair, hearing Purah giggle.

"We're not done yet, Linky," Purah said, nuzzling her cheek against Link's chest. "But if you ever lose focus or doubt yourself in your quest, please come back to me. I'll give you another sendoff whenever you want." Purah leaned up and looked into Link's eyes. He leaned down, and the two kissed. Purah darted her tongue into Link's mouth, slowly moving it around Link's own as they embraced. Purah could feel her body heating up all over again as their kiss went on. It felt like it could last forever, but eventually, Link pulled away. "Link, you're still an amazing kisser ..." Purah said, breathing deeply.

Link didn't reply, but didn't have to; Purah reached up and pulled his head back down, beginning another passionate kiss between the two. The dim light of the now-melting candles let Link look into Purah's loving eyes as their kiss parted. He reached for Purah, picking her up by the waist and holding her over his cock. Purah chuckled and opened her legs, watching as Link lowered her on to his cock once more, only this time being the one in control. She let out a loud moan as Link started to move her up and down on his cock, moving her as fast as he pleased while feeling Purah's pussy clenched around him.

Purah's moans of pleasure echoed throughout the room as Purah's loving "sendoff" turned to rough sex. Without a word spoken, Purah communicated how much she missed Link with her body. Hours passed, with Link cumming inside of Purah time after time, the room filling with shouts of lust and Purah begging for more. Link lost count of how many times he heard her exclaim "Fuck me harder, Linky!" but he was happy to oblige every time. Neither could remember when they finally collapsed from exhaustion, but the morning sun woke them both as the warmth of daylight filled the room. Purah slowly opened her eyes, looking over at Link.

"Good morning, Linky," Purah said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "It's time to go be our hero."


End file.
